<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【勋兴】《瘦马》3 by xxqh9410</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913152">【勋兴】《瘦马》3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410'>xxqh9410</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9410（Band）, EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>勋兴</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【勋兴】《瘦马》3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>瘦马</p><p> </p><p>文/夏序清和草未歇</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>吴世勋一支烟烧烬了，他去喝了杯水，<br/>时间还早，于是折回身又睡到了床上。</p><p>进门的时候忘了关露台的门，现下有些风溜进来，吹得窗帘摆动，他却懒得再起身去关上了。<br/>张艺兴就蜷缩着睡在旁边，挺奇怪的，不管过多久，每次都是以这种缩成一团的形式睡过去。</p><p>吴世勋拉起被子的另一角躺进去，可以看到，和张艺兴之间还有一大截距离。<br/>他觉得自己是个精神病，明明做/爱这么亲密的事情都已经做过，却还是在自以为真正的亲密动作上，执着的固若金汤。</p><p>身边人均匀的呼吸声此起彼伏，吴世勋背过身去，没一会儿也睡着了。</p><p> </p><p>张艺兴跟着自己的时候就不是雏儿了，那晚他没有问，但是他能感觉到。<br/>不过无所谓，人生漫漫，露水一场，指望着谁在遇见谁之前守身如玉？<br/>他坐在那里让张艺兴脱的时候，张艺兴愣了片刻，然后就颤巍巍的将手伸向自己的领口。<br/>一粒一粒的纽扣被解开，胸口大片肌肤落到眼里，腰线很明显，有锻炼的痕迹，只是，还是太瘦。<br/>吴世勋又抬了抬下巴，张艺兴咬唇。<br/>咣当一声，张艺兴解开了皮带，裤子随着皮带扣落地的瞬间应声而落。</p><p>吴世勋喉结动了动，此刻的领带就像是扼住了喉咙一样。他伸手将领带松了松，然后拍了拍身边的空位。张艺兴心领神会坐了过来，吴世勋侧身把人压住，两人一起倒在了沙发上。</p><p>张艺兴倒下的时候，手还下意识的推着吴世勋的胸口。可惜，收效甚微。<br/>隔着布料，吴世勋能感觉到张艺兴的手是凉的。<br/>他扯下自己领带的动作有些粗暴，张艺兴看着自己的眼神里也有了几分惧色。<br/>他将张艺兴的手从自己胸前拿开，说了句，“听话。”<br/>在张艺兴还没有反应过来的时候，把人的双手用领带绑在了一起，然后系到了沙发把手下头一个隐藏的金属环上。<br/>张艺兴抬眼看了一下，就感觉脑袋发木。<br/>好家伙，这处简直是量身打造，眼前这人不会还有其他的嗜好吧。<br/>可是手被绑了起来，等同于任人宰割。<br/>抬头看吴世勋的时候，这男人偏偏还衣冠楚楚，张艺兴脸更是红得不行。</p><p>吴世勋用腿分开了他的腿，大腿内侧触过吴世勋的腿，西裤与皮肤摩擦，生出一种粗砺的触感。<br/>张艺兴满脑子逐渐爬上羞耻，并且越攀越高。<br/>他不知道自己满面潮红，目光含波被绑在这里的样子，在吴世勋眼里就像只肥美的待宰羊羔子。<br/>却能着实感觉到，自己躺在这里像个玩物一样。</p><p>吴世勋触到自己身体的时候，他不由自主的瑟缩了一下。可下意识的，他是去看吴世勋的脸色。<br/>吴世勋没什么波澜表现在脸上，只是顿了顿打量了几下张艺兴之后，直起身子，伸手解开了自己的纽扣。<br/>衣襟划过张艺兴的脸，有点痒，他下意识侧过头去。下巴却被抓住，把头正了回来。<br/>张艺兴半被迫的贴上吴世勋的胸口，含住了吴世勋胸前的红樱。<br/>说不上多有技巧的舔弄，乳尖也渐渐挺立了起来。张艺兴鼻腔里都是吴世勋身上的味道，闻起来有点甜，和吴世勋身上的冷冽气质其实并不相称。<br/>正胡思乱想着，下头一凉，然后有东西刺了进去，一开始他以为是被直接贯穿。反应了一下，原来是手指。<br/>张艺兴松了口气，不过这口气还没落地，就感受到翻江倒海的搅动，不算粗鲁，就是少了些感情。为了少受些苦，张艺兴嘴上的动作不敢停，还要尽量放松着身子。</p><p>吴世勋像是感受到了张艺兴的配合，手上动作轻了些。老实说，他是没有那种动辄就让人流血的爱好的，这档子事本来就是为了欢愉，理想状态下双方都能愉快，当然更好。</p><p>张艺兴身子一轻，只见吴世勋从自己身上起来。两人突然分开，张艺兴这会儿倒感觉到身上有些凉飕飕的。<br/>紧接着有包装袋被撕开的声音，就见吴世勋扶着自己的真枪挺了进去。<br/>张艺兴前头一直忍着没有出声，这一瞬间一下子没有忍住，甜腻的声音窜出来，在空荡的房间里晃了几晃，再落在自己耳朵里时，充满了色情。<br/>吴世勋是戴了套的，破开自己的时候，他双腿突然圈住吴世勋的腰，下头不由得收紧了些。</p><p>这处本来就紧致逼仄，吴世勋才进去就突然被夹紧，也不由得打了个颤儿。<br/>再看到张艺兴眼神迷离的望着自己，他俯下身子凑到张艺兴的耳边，“放松，别逼我打你。”<br/>张艺兴第一次听有人能把威胁说得这么温柔，大概是顶着一张甩脸，所以自己真的中了邪吧。<br/>可威胁再温柔也是威胁，他心一横强迫着自己软了身子，迎合吴世勋的进攻。</p><p>褶皱被撑平，张艺兴一动都不敢动。如今真的是任人宰割的样子，唯有期待吴世勋早点完事。<br/>一开始吴世勋动的很轻，每一次都能带出张艺兴克制的呻吟。<br/>渐渐的食味知髓，想看着这只小羊在身下泪水涟涟，忍了一晚上的欲望不再克制，重重一顶，逼得张艺兴上身挺了挺，呻吟声像气泡一样，挠得吴世勋心里痒痒的。<br/>他抓张艺兴环在自己身上的腿向前又冲撞了几次，“忍不住就喊吧，这儿只有你和我。”<br/>也许是这个讯息奏了效，张艺兴的声音逐渐大了起来，也随着吴世勋规律又持久的冲撞，充斥了整个房间。</p><p>突然，一声哭喊让吴世勋停下动作。他一手搂住张艺兴的肩，另一手托起张艺兴的头，“痛吗？哪里痛？”<br/>张艺兴吸了吸鼻子，一颗泪珠从眼角滑进鬓角，紧接着就像断了线一样，说话也断断续续的，“救命…太…大了……要插坏了…”<br/>吴世勋把张艺兴搂进怀里，笑了一声，摩挲着怀中人的背，“小东西，还挺会讨好人的嘛。”</p><p>释放的时候，已经不知道张艺兴有没有醒着了。好像哭了一会儿哭累了，又叫了太久，哑了嗓子。<br/>从张艺兴身体里出来的时候，他顺手解开了一直绑着张艺兴的领带。<br/>其实那领带早已经因为这场激烈的情事而变得松松脱脱，形同虚设。可张艺兴因为怕他，始终没敢挣脱了出来。</p><p>他先起身，整理了一下衣服。然后看着一丝不挂伏在沙发上的张艺兴，正准备伸手去抱的时候，张艺兴自己腾地一下站了起来。<br/>有些不稳，摇摇晃晃的，“吴总… 那我是现在走…”<br/>吴世勋摆了摆手，“在这间睡吧，明儿再回去。”<br/>张艺兴站在原地没有动，一半是因为吴世勋还没走，另一半是因为他觉得现在走起路真的痛。</p><p>吴世勋说完就没有什么留恋的往门外走，张艺兴盯着吴世勋的背影才突然着了急，这就完了？<br/>还没说几句话呢！<br/>不料吴世勋突然去而复返，给张艺兴身上扔了条浴巾，“这间客房里一应俱全，自己收拾吧，明早有人来叫你。”<br/>张艺兴握住了浴巾的一角，在吴世勋再次出去之前忍不住出声，“吴总。”<br/>吴世勋一手握着门把，刚拉开个缝儿，循声看了回来，“嗯？”<br/>张艺兴咬紧了唇又不知道说什么了，吴世勋看了他两眼，“我知道，你看我长得也不像身上带现金的，明早来人接你的时候给你。”</p><p>门咣一声关上，四下无人。张艺兴终于绷不住了，挪了两步，一头栽进大床里。<br/>他伸手关上了房里的灯，脸埋在枕头上。<br/>眼泪顺着枕头往下落，他在无声的哭，直到感觉到枕头的布料被自己泪水一点点打湿，挨在脸上一片冰凉。<br/>最后，挂着泪痕睡了过去。</p><p> </p><p>一大早，张艺兴是被电话铃声吵醒的，他一惊，坐起来的时候脑子还不够特别清醒。<br/>吴世勋已经穿好衣服了，正在戴手表，面无表情的看着手机上的来电。看到自己醒来也没什么反应，撇开长腿跨进露台去接电话了。<br/>他慢条斯理的起身，把衣服往身上套。<br/>刚站起来，就有黏黏腻腻的东西不安分的从后头跑了出来，他恨恨看了眼吴世勋的背影，暗骂这孙子越来越过分了，连套都懒得戴。<br/>T恤刚套过头，就听到后面一声，“哟，这一大早的，春光无限啊。”<br/>张艺兴连忙穿好上衣，回头看了眼倚着玻璃门的吴世勋，“还不是拜您所赐。”<br/>吴世勋撇了撇嘴，“那我先走了。”<br/>张艺兴才扯出纸来胡乱擦着，不可置信的看着吴世勋，“你擅自退了我的机票，然后不管我了？”</p><p>吴世勋啧了一声，“梁晴不是带着工作人员回去了么，我让Amy陪你，你低调一点。”<br/>张艺兴一把拉起裤子，“我怎么低调？说不定现在机场门口就蹲着一帮我的迷妹呢。”<br/>吴世勋皱了皱眉，“那我就更不能和你一起了。”<br/>张艺兴语塞，“我看我步行回去算了。”<br/>吴世勋本来低头看着手机，突然抬头笑了，对着张艺兴扬了扬下巴，“要不你女装啊。”</p><p> </p><p>张艺兴好歹守住了底线，死活赖在车上不出去，在登记时间的最后一刻，才全副武装往登机口跑。<br/>过了安检Amy早就在那里等了，看到张艺兴的时候猛招手，“吴总还说您会戴假发呢，我生怕自己认不出来。”<br/>张艺兴无语，递身份证的手都哆嗦了一下。<br/>Amy在前头走，两个人之间要留出足够的距离，张艺兴低着头生怕被人认出来，突然听到Amy声音特别低，“今儿真是巧了，我来的时候遇到好多粉丝，除了您的，还有一帮小姑娘，举着牌儿跟着那位疯跑。”<br/>张艺兴点头，司空见惯。</p><p>被推进头等舱的时候，他先看到了在看报纸打发时间的吴世勋。<br/>他满头的黑线，演技大爆发的装作不认识，越过吴世勋，到自己位置上坐好。<br/>昨天简直是整个人差点散了架，才掏出眼罩准备睡一会儿，吴世勋的声音就出现在自己耳边，“这架飞机上还有你同行呢，我上来的时候撞到的，怪不得机场今天人又那么多。”<br/>张艺兴啧了一声，想起Amy刚才的话，不过娱乐圈人那么多，吴世勋压根不关注，能让他都认出来…<br/>他突然像是从头被人浇了桶冷水，看向恢复正襟危坐的吴世勋。<br/>目光往后，帘子动了动，张艺兴的眼神就没从进来的人身上移开过。</p><p>“艺兴？”来人墨镜拉下来一半，打量着呆若木鸡的张艺兴。<br/>张艺兴看到那双熟悉的双眼时，内心发苦。<br/>这是什么缘分，自己一年到尾都不和吴世勋一起坐几次飞机。<br/>偏偏就是今天，为什么会在同一架飞机上，遇到朴灿烈。</p><p>张艺兴知道自己笑得非常僵硬，还做了一个很傻又机械的招手动作，“灿烈，好久不见了。”</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>